


Shut Up and Swallow

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Spanking, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, I wrote a thing!</p><p>So, Kankri is a teacher. And Karkat and the girls are a few of his students. And a note Meenah passes to Karkat ends up causing a fight between the Vantas'.</p><p>Plot? What Plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Swallow

“He never shuts his mouth, does he?” You muttered to Porrim who sat beside you in the lecture hall. Porrim snickered softly, poking your side gently.

“Of course he never shuts up. He **IS** the Insufferable after all.” Porrim leaned behind you to pass Meenah a note before turning back to you. “Besides, you live with him. You should know better then all of us.” Aranea and Meenah giggled heartily.

“Yeah, Karkrab.” Meenah leaned down toward the two of you, dropping the same note on your desk. “If anyfing, you should know how to make him shut up.”

“Well I don’t!” You snapped at her, picking up the note and unfolding it carefully as Kankri’s speech continued.

Drawn on the inside of the note was Kankri, posed in his usual stance. Arms crossed over his chest, left hip thrust out to the side, eyes shut, mouth open. Only Meenah had added in her own personal touch.

On his ridiculous red sweater, the words _Cum Here_ were written in bold black with an arrow pointing up to his face. Directly at his mouth.

You smirked and went to fold the note up again and hand it to Porrim when it was plucked from your fingers.

“Honestly Karkat! Passing notes in my class! You ought to know better! That could trigger all sorts of—“

His speech stopped abruptly as he stared at the drawing in his hands. His face colored, and he crumpled the note. “See me after class, Karkat.” He snapped, walking back to his desk and dropped the wadded up paper on the corner. He continued his speech, face still bright red.

You groaned and slammed your head against the desk. “Why am I always blamed for your stupid fucking shit, Meenah?” You glared at the girl who grinned back at you, shark-like teeth gleaming.

“Because she doesn’t like to get in trouble herself.” Porrim answered, patting you on the head quietly, though her pen never stopped moving as she took notes.

You sat up and listened to the rest of the Insufferable’s speech, dreading the one you were going to get after class.

~~~~~

Only when the classroom had emptied entirely and Kankri had answered every student’s question did he finally approach you. He dropped the note in front of you, a sour expression on his face.

“What is the meaning of this, Karkat? It’s entirely rude and insulting! I am surprised at you, that you would do something like that to me! I am, for all intents and purposes, your human-equivalent of ‘family’!” Kankri shook his head at you and you noticed the tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth the speak again but you cut him off before he could.

“Meenah and Porrim drew it. I was just looking at what it was.” You defended yourself, growling a bit.

Kankri looked affronted. “First you do something so _unsavory_ and _triggering_ and _offensive_ and you still have the nerve to _**LIE**_ about it? Karkat, you are such a wriggler sometimes! I often have to wonder how we could be so different and yet so similar!”

“Fuck you!” You snapped, standing from your seat. You were taller then Kankri now that you were almost nine Alternian solar sweeps and you used it to your advantage as often as you could. “You aren’t listening to me, _again_! Do you like to hear yourself talk that much? You go on and on and on and on, and then you have the nerve to blame me when someone else decides to make fun of you? Of course they draw stuff like that! When one of then is caught, they get to see you riled up and it’s almost worth the rant you give them! But not this time! Especially since it’s **Not. My. Fault.** ” You grabbed the note from the desk and shoved it in your pocket, pushing him out of the way before you headed for the door.

“You want someone to blame, fuckass, why don’t you go talk to Meenah?” You shot over your shoulder as you slammed the door open.

Kankri stood, bolted to the same spot. He turned to glance at you, pale red tears running down his face. “I will see you at home, Karkat.” He said softly, before turning away again to stare at nothing in particular.

You almost felt sorry for him as you heard the door bang shut behind you. Almost.

~~~~~

The hive you and Kankri shared was, as usual, a complete mess when you arrived. Crabdad had gone berserk while cleaning again, so the hive looked like a tornado had hit it. Your clothes were scattered all over your respite block floor and your perfectly alphabetized movies were in a pile in the corner.

You screamed in frustration, pulling at your hair. You dashed to the pile of GVD’s frantically opening each and everyone and checked the discs, ensuring that they weren’t damaged.

You were going to kill your Lusus. He _knew_ better then to tough your precious Rom-Com collection!

Just as soon as you reorganized all of them. In order.

Two hours later, you finally emerged from your respite block, your movies perfectly straightened. You stormed down the stares to go give Crabdad a what-for when Kankri passed by you in the hall.

At first, you’d intended to ignore him.

Then he’d opened his fucking mouth.

“How does it feel to have your favorite thing on the planet disrupted and disrespected?” He snapped, his eyes still swollen from crying earlier.

You stared at him, eyes wide with shock. He sneered at you and pressed past you in the small hallway. You let him walk away, still gaping.

Kankri, the one person who never picked a fight and screamed about ‘trigger warnings’ had thrown your precious GVD’s on the floor?

You never would’ve imagined that he’d had enough anger to trash your room, let alone your collection.

Your anger finally snapped into place and you followed after him as fast as your legs would take you. You caught him just as he was entering his own respite block.

You pushed your way in to the block, shoving him in front of you. He squeaked in surprise as you slammed him against the wall.

“You touched my FUCKING MOVIES?” You snarled at him, pinning his arms above his head. Working out frequently paid off for you, because you only needed one hand to hold both his wrists.

“Your _monstrosities_? Yes! I did! They are not a worthy commentary on the functions of a real romance and they are an insult to the quadrants!” He spat at you, his eyes blazing with as much hatred as your own. For a moment, you though you were staring in the mirror.

You smashed him into the wall again, growling low in your chest. “Why the ever-loving **FUCK** would you do that you fucking bulgelicker!”

“LANGUAGE KARKAT VANTAS!” Kankri’s nostrils flared and he bared his teeth at you. “Don’t you dare insult me again with those vulgar things you call ‘words’! Use proper syntax when you speak to me, you Neanderthal!”

You stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by his sudden outburst. Kankri had never called you anything but your own name before.

“Now you have nothing to say?” He grinned a bit. The expression looked awkward on his face. “Just like you Alternian trolls! All bite and no bark! You can’t form a proper sentence, let alone the eloquence which I muster. You won’t ever understand the entirety of my words because your thinkpans are too small to grasp the concepts! You are just like the rest of our race, _stupid, uneducated, blathering retards_!”

By the time Kankri had finished his speech, he was panting and his eyes were alight with an emotion you’d never seen on him before. Pure, unadulterated _glee_.

“You’re sick.” You muttered, poking him in the cheek with your free hand. You let your nail dig into his flesh enough to sting.

“Go ahead, Karkat. Prove me right.” He narrowed his eyes at you, grin still present on his stupid face.

You knew he wanted you to protest, to try and tell him he was wrong. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction he expected, though.

Instead, you leaned down over him and kissed him hard enough to bruise.

It was his turn to be shocked. He struggled against you, trying to break your hold on him fruitlessly.

You bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood prior to pulling away, allowing yourself a smirk as you stared into his wide, red eyes.

“Weren’t expecting that, were you, _Insufferable_?” You hissed, grabbing his chin and forcing him to keep eye contact with you when he tried to look away. You watched him lick away the blood on his lip.

“Was I expecting you to oppress me? Of course.” He drawled back. “You can’t respond with words, so you use your violent actions to try and distract me with your Pitch flirting. That, Karkat, is _sick_.”

“Says the one who wants me to oppress him.” You rumbled, capturing his mouth again and shoving your tongue past his perfect black lips to tangle with his.

He tried to fight you for dominance of the kiss, and failed miserably when you pressed further. He growled at you, a low, almost purr-like sound you could feel in your chest as you held yourself to him.

You managed to fight a knee between his thighs and brought it up to rub at him and he _whimpered_.

You abandoned your hold on his arms to jerk his legs up, forcing him to rely on you to hold him against the wall.

You weren’t really concentrating on your tongue duel anymore as you ground your hips in to his.

You nearly howled when his hands dug into the base of your horns and he used them to pull you off him, only to attack your neck with a rather vicious bite.

At least, it would’ve been vicious if he didn’t have teeth duller then a spoon.

Instead, it just made you want to hate-fuck his chubby ass into the floor.

You stepped back from him, chuckling darkly as he dropped to the ground.

He shook his head at you, stunned.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” He frowned up at you angrily.

“Watch your language, Kankri.” You leered back, grabbing one of his horns and dragging him toward you. “Wouldn’t want to _trigger_ anyone.”

He scoffed at you, wincing a bit at a particularly sharp tug. “Those are not handles, Karkat.” He snapped at you, trying to push your hand away.

“Could’ve fooled me.” You replied, undoing the fly of your jeans with one hand. Kankri didn’t reply. His eyes were focused on your hand as it freed your bulge from your pants.

You could almost swear he was licking his lips again. His mouth was on your bulge without you even having to prompt him.

“Mind your fucking teeth.” You warned him. Dull as they were, they could still hurt. He rolled his eyes at you.

“I know that.” He said, bringing a hand of his own up to stroke you gently. He also used it to hold you in place as he licked your from base to tip, causing you to shudder briefly.

You let go of Kankri’s horn to strip off your shirt while your bulge was tended to.

Kankri certainly was good with his mouth. You told him as much and he purred.

You watched him for a few minutes, pushing your pants down your thighs for a better view as your Dancestor let his deprived side come out. You could almost bet he was regretting that vow of chastity right about now.

A vow you’d relieve him of quickly.

You tangled a hand in his hair, messing up his perfectly combed locks, and pulled him away from you. He whined, glaring up at you half-heartedly. His eyes were filled with lust as he glowered at you.

“On your hands and knees.” You grinned, pulling his stupid sweater off his head and tossing it into his recooprecoon for him to recover later. He didn’t seem to mind too much, doing exactly what you asked before the order had even finished coming out of your mouth.

You knelt behind him, grabbed the top of his stupid leggings and ripped them down his thighs, exposing his plush rump to your eyes. You couldn’t resist giving it a hard smack.

He crooned at you so you repeated the action on the other cheek.

Kankri snuggled his face into the floor, muffling his moan and arched his back for you.

You pushed his knees apart a bit while he shook slightly under your hands. Despite his obvious reservation, his nook was dripping wet, red fluids staining his thighs and the leggings around his knees.

You couldn’t stop yourself from licking at his nook and feeling satisfied when he crooned again, louder then before.

“So, Kankri.” You knelt over him, pressing your chest to his back. He glanced over his shoulder back at you, eyes hot, biting his lip. You nipped at his ear, making sure his attention was on you as you spoke again. “You aren’t going to touch my movies again, are you?” You gave him a light spank and teased the entrance of his nook with your bulge.

Kankri’s eyes shot open wide and he moaned loudly, pushing his hips back against yours. “No, no, Karkat, I swear I won’t ever again.” He whined a bit when you smacked him again. “Please, I promise. Just please…” You decided you liked the sound of his begging. You wanted to hear again.

“Say it.” You growled, biting his shoulder. He arched back into you, throwing his head back with a moan.

“Please, Karkat, _**fuck me**_.” He moaned back at you.

You rewarded him, slamming your bulge into him and watched him keen below you as you started a rough pace.

You almost had to pull out. It was too much, too fast. You’d never done this before and neither had he. He was tight and hot and it was hard to not let yourself go right there.

But you steeled yourself against the sensations, and continued.

Kankri was gone, lost in the moment as you fucked him, hips meeting his hard and fast. For once, he seemed at a loss of words. Only an occasional ‘Karkat’ or a small ‘fuck’ would escape his lips.

Too soon, he was cumming, screaming your name as he did. You pulled out of him, not wanting to hurt him too bad.

He laid on the floor for a minute before you bothered him to sit up again. He squinted at you, eyes unfocused until he realized what you wanted him to do.

He was on you in seconds, almost as enthusiastic as he’d been a little while before, sucking and licking at you.

You finally let yourself go as well, filling his mouth sooner than he could pull away.

He made a face at you when you finally let him pull away.

“That was disgusting.” He sniffed, wiping his mouth off on your shirt, glaring at you all the while.

You bent and picked your pants up, pulling them on. “Careful Kankri. You could trigger me into doing it again.” You shot back.

He stood, stripping out of his now ruined leggings. “Next time, it could very well be you triggering _me_.” He shoved the garment in his laundry basket.

You rolled your eyes and snatched your shirt from him when he offered it to you. You turned to leave, pausing at the door to drop the note from earlier on his desk, unwading it.

“Looks like Meenah was right.” You smirked, and shut the door to his respite block behind you with a satisfying ‘click’.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.
> 
> Request for a friend on Tumblr.


End file.
